Many types of bearings can be used to support radial, thrust, or combination radial and thrust loads. Such bearings include ball, roller, plain, journal, and tapered roller bearings. Typically, roller bearings include an outer ring having a generally cylindrical outer surface and a generally cylindrical inner surface defining an interior area of the outer ring. An inner ring having a generally cylindrical external surface is disposed in the interior area of the outer ring. A plurality of rolling elements, such as ball bearings or needle bearings are disposed in a cavity between the outside surface of the inner ring and the inner surface of the outer ring. It should be understood to a person of ordinary skill in the art and familiar with this disclosure that terms bearing and roller bearing refer to and include cam followers.
The outer ring is rotatable relative to the inner ring. For example, the inner ring may be secured to a shaft and the outer ring can rotate relative to the inner ring and the shaft. In certain applications, where the outer ring rotates, an exterior surface of the outer ring may come in contact with components of machines shafts, belts and the like.